Surat Nikah :P
by hijikata-han
Summary: Seumur-umur gue temenan sama Hinata baru tahu dia memendam sisi moe yang bikin gemes. Apalagi kalau ada hubungannya sama Naruto, astaga ga habis pikir dia itu jadi out of character gitu. Tapi Yamanaka Ino, gak lagi ngomongin cuteness Hinata. Namun pandangan pada kisah NaruHina yang bikin gue malu sendiri kalau inget hal itu. Ke-absurd-an Naruto tepatnya. !Crack Humor, GJ!


Ini cerita yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa menit lalu. Ketika gue lagi malas-malasnya mengerjakan tugas UTS yang diadakan _take home_ – alias dibawa pulang. Ketik…ketik…tulis…tulis…baca..baca… Heol~ Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat sucks, hmm udah sangat pake "s" lagi. Yah. Gitu deh yah. Tahu kan artinya yang seberapa membosankan dan gak-meng-enak-kan-nya. Dan malam ini gue mau nyeritain ke-_absurd_-an dua temen gue yang imut-imut, lucu-lucu, tapi _cheesy_ abis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Surat Nikah :P**

Original Drable © Neria

Standard Disclaimer Applied, Original Manga © Masashi Kishimoto

LINE ® NHN Japan

Warning : Alternate Universe, Gak niat bikin Humor juga sih tapi… Gak jelas gini

_**NOT LIKE? I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ. THANKS**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhubung kekasih kesayangan lagi pulang kampung gara-gara ada acara coblosan yang ujung-ujungnya milih pakai cap-cip-cup kembang kuncup blablabla, dan ujungnya rakyat tetap jarang merasakan apa fungsi legislatif di sini. _You know_, Jepang itu negara yang sistemnya monarki konstitusional. Pemimipin negara tetep aja Kaisar meskipun cuman jadi simbol, jadi kadang keputusan dalam Parlemen juga rakyat jarang bisa berkecimpung, meskipun Perdana Menteri milih – yang ujungnya juga dipilihin. _Anyway_, stop ngomongin politiknya. Lanjut lagi, berhubung Abang Pacar yang kadang ngeselin lagi balik ke kampungnya yang ada di pinggiran-perbatasan provinsi (baca aja Ne, red.) jadi gue secara ga langsung ngerasa kesepian, _bok_. Sedih, titik dua tutup kurung.

Dari rasa kesepian itu (yang sebenarnya juga sms beserta telpon yang malam ini telah tidak mendapat respon) gue memutuskan membuka aplikasi sosial berwarna ijo-ijo guna bertanya mengenai salah satu jawaban dari empat soal UTS _take home_ yang membosankan tersebut. Niatnya sih nanya lewat situ gara-gara lagi krisis pulsa (dan besok gue wajib memaksa Sai buat ngisiin pulsa karena ini semua gara-gara dia!).

Gue mencoba mengetikkan sebuah pesan lengkap dengan _sticker_ dari aplikasi yang bisa digunakan melalui PC ini kepada teman terpintar yang ada di kelas sekaligus sahabat sejak memasuki bangku kuliah ini, dan yang kebetulan pacarnya berada di kelas yang sama semenjak masuk kuliah. Oke, itu kalimat yang sangat panjang dan membosankan. Haaah, udah berapa kali gue ngomong membosankan? Tolong dihitung, bagi yang benar menjawab akan saya berikan hadiah berupa senyum manis (tapi jangan bilang-bilang Sai, loh). Yaps! Kembali lagi. Pesan tersebut mendapat respon. Tunggu, tadi gue udah nyebutin belum kalo yang gue tanyai itu Si Hinata? Oh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chatting Version (Bayangin ini Line, dimana ada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri(?))_

2014.04.09 WED

**Ino.**

Lo udah kelar ngerjain KoMed*1* belom? -PM 10.12-

HIN! -PM 10.12-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.12- Sudah, tapi masih kurang 1 nomor

* * *

**Ino.**

Jawaban no 1 emang yg golongan Impediment effect, Accelerant*2* dsb itu bukan sih? Gua hopeless... -PM 10.14-

[Stickers] -PM 10.14-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.14- Bukan yang itu ternyata

-PM 10.14- Aku baru tau kalau aku salah, ada PPT*3* lain lagi

-PM 10.16- Oiya. Tugas propagandanya sudah aku kirim ke emailmu, Ino-chan. Dicek ya

* * *

**Ino.**

Apaan? Mau dong. -PM 10.20-

Yg dari flashdisk Shino yg isi 42mb bukan si? -PM 10.20-

Judulnya pptnya apaan? Gue ada deh keknya -PM 10.20-

Hin. -PM 10.25-

Hinata peliiiisssss jawab gueeee -PM 10.34-

[Stickers] -PM 10.37-

[Stickers] -PM 10.38-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.42- Sudah aku kirim kok PPT yang itu

* * *

**Ino.**

Gue udah lihat yang tugasnya -PM 10.38-

Thanks looow. Giliran gue ntar kirimin ke lo yak ;) -PM 10.39-

[Stickers] -PM 10.39-

OH, Thanks loh. Beneran yang ppt Menilik lebih jauh kan.. Ah lo kaga bales –PM 10.42-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.42- Maaaaaf ;;)

* * *

**Ino.**

EH, APAAAN INI? -PM 10.43-

ASTAGAHHHH! Gak kuathhh… -PM 10.43-

Chessy abieezzz… -PM 10.43-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.43- Iya, sama2. Nanti aku lihat. Besok kita ngumpulin batas waktunya sampai jam 2?

-PM 10.43- Apa?!

-PM 10.43- [Stickers]

* * *

**Ino.**

Nothing. –PM 10.45-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.45- Astaga! Kampret, lupa hapus subject forward-nya. Aduh, malu aww…

* * *

**Ino.**

Gilak! Jijay bingit! Naruto sindrom "chuunibyou"*4* nya akut banget ya Tuhan -PM 10.45-

[Stickers] -PM 10.46-

Subject emailnya ga kuat sumpah Hiiiiinnnnnnnnn -PM 10.46-

Iya besok lo cek tugas yang bagian gue yak. Makasih, cantik! -PM 10.46-

Tapi sumpah itu, kalian astaga bercandanya. Narutoooooo, aduh lo ngapain sih -PM 10.46-

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-PM 10.47- Ehehehe

-PM 10.47- [Stickers]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup sampai di situ perbincangan gue dan Hinata, kekasihnya Naruto yang tingkat ke-alay-an, narsis, hingga kami biasa menyebutnya _"Prince Dissease"_ hampir tak tertolong lagi. Kepolosan Hinata mulai sirna, sedikit-demi sedikit ia mulai terjangkit virus yang ditularkan Naruto tersebut. Duuuh, padahal yah... Hinata itu aduh menggemaskan sekaliiiiii. Tapi mereka itu unik sih. Semoga aja tingkat alay Naruto ini tidak menjalar lebih jauh lagi.

Dan apa yang membuat gue cukup shock itu bukan hanya dari segi subject email yang Hinata kirimkan. Tapi karena dengan Hinata mengirimkan dan subject yang seperti itu dikiranya bakal terjadi sesuatu antara gue dan Hinata. Dan semua ini gara-gara Naruto. Apalagi sama Hinata isi emailnya dikirimin mentah gitu aja tanpa ada editan. Alhasil, mataku yang bebas dari segala hal norak ini telah ternodai. Hahaha… :D

Ting! Tung! Ting! Tung!

**Sai.**

-PM 0.01- Aku ngantuk, sayang. Sudah tidur, zzzz…

**END** (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Halo, saya _newbie_ di sih. Salam kenal! Dan meskipun _newbie_ bukan berarti pemula dalam hal tulis-menulis hehe. _Please bear with it!_ Dan fanfiksi ini cerita kedua saya di sini. Ehem, sebagai permulaan membuat NaruHina, ada baiknya dimulai dari yang kecil sebelum yang besar. Itung-itung mau coba ikutan ngerayain NHFD meskipun jadinya ga fluffy sih. _Overall, thankyou for reading!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- OMAKE -**

_(Isi email yang dikirimin Hinata buat Ino seperti yang dibahas waktu chatting)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FWD : SURAT NIKAH :P**

From : Hyuuga Hinata (hyugahinata27 live dot jp)

To : Yamanaka Ino (yamanakaino me dot com)

Date : Wed, Apr 9, 2014. 10.46 pm

* * *

[Attachment : Menilik kembali...pptx]

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Forwarded message-

From : Namikaze Naruto (sanaruto123 docomo dot ne dot jp)

Date : Wednesday, April 9, 2014

Subject : Fwd: Surat Nikah :P

To : Hyuuga Hinata (hyugahinata27 live dot jp)

.

.

.

[Gambar]

Belajar! Jawab soal yang bener ya sayang :* (emot cium)

Nanti aku kirimin surat nikah beneran, bukan ppt gini :D

**END.**

* * *

*1* KoMed : Komunikasi dan Media Sosial – Salah satu mata kuliah pada plottingan jurusan Hubungan Internasional

*2* Impediment Effect, Accelerant Effect : Efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Media pada pembahasan CNN Effect (yang mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang CNN Effect boleh nanya langsung kok)

*3* PPT : We already knew it! Powerpoint. Lembar kerja Microsoft Office yang digunakan untuk presentasi

*4* Chuunibyou : Sindrom Kelas 2 SMP. Di sini sih kata gaulnya kayak "alay" gitu. Maklum, masa SMP kan masa mencari jati diri


End file.
